wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Evanellein Lorn
| lastappeared= | death= }} Evanellein Lorn was an Aes Sedai and a sitter of the Gray Ajah, who was also secretly of the Black Ajah. Appearance She wore a low neckline at Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan's meeting. Elaida thought that she was too concerned with clothes and her own looks to seem a Green instead than a Gray . She was quite pretty, though not among the most beautiful of the Aes Sedai. She was tall, with a medium build, and dark brown hair which she wore in ever-changing styles and thought was one of her best features. She worried about the size of her bottom, though her worries were all in her head. She was very concerned about whether men and women saw her as beautiful - but she was more concerned about women's opinions. She often wore the latest fashions, though only when she found them flattering. She preferred low-cut dresses, as she liked the shape of her bosom. Strength and Abilities Being a Sitter in the Hall indicated that Evanellein was also a high ranking sister and a strong channeller by Aes Sedai standard. Thus she had the strength needed to travel. This is confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described as 20(8). This is a quite low level for a Sitter but still in the top ten of Aes Sedai hierarchy and enough to open suitable gateways. Despite what might have seemed overconcern with her looks and clothes, Evanellein had a first-rate mind and was considered in her Ajah a good mediator though only fair at negotiation. Her major abilities were in the political affairs, in fact she was considered politically very skilled and astute even for a Sitter. History Evanellein was 145 years old, in fact she was born in 855 NE. She went to the Tower in 872 NE and after seven years as a Novice and six as Accepted, she was raised to the shawl in 885 NE. She was a elected Sitter quite recently, in the 997 NE, entering in the Hall of the Tower under Siuan Sanche . She used her mediating abilities to gain influence and advantage, in particular mediating among the Sitters before the schism caused tensions between the Ajahs. Later she voted to depose Siuan and to elect Elaida as new Amyrlin. Activities She remained loyal to the White Tower during the split and was a Sitter for the Gray Ajah in the Tower Hall. Evanellein was one of the sisters who took Siuan Sanche into custody . After Siuan was deposed, Evanellein became one of Elaida's close confidants, sitting in her Council. She reported to Elaida's council that the Panarch of Tarabon, Amathera had suddenly disappeared and that an Aes Sedai may have been responsible. This was a result of the activities of Liandrin's group of Black sisters. Later, Yukiri reported that Evanellein was for bringing down Elaida for the disaster of the attack on the Black Tower . Sometime between the aftermath of the Seanchan attack on the White Tower and Egwene al'Vere's purge of the Tower's Black sisters, Evanellein disappeared and thus fled the Tower , strongly indicating that she was of the Black Ajah, despite the fact that she was not in the list of Blacks given to Egwene by Verin Mathwin . Evanellein took part in the battle fought in Tel'aran'rhiod between the White Tower and its allies and the Black Ajah. Egwene confronted her twice. The first time, Egwene succeeded in imagining her to be "stupid," wiping Evanellein's mind temporarily before being interrupted by Mesaana . The second time, Egwene succeeded in killing her with a blast of Earth and Fire from the opposite side of a wall . Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Dreadlords Category:Aes Sedai